


Tea and Blankets

by GleefulMayhem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Tea, sick!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick.  Enter John to do what John does, make sure Sherlock doesn't kill himself from being an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Blankets

Sherlock sat in John's chair, eyes open but unseeing, fingers barely stroking the violin strings under them.  By the time John was awake his fingers had stopped.

John groggily made two cups of tea and went to his chair, only to find Sherlock there.  "Take the sofa, I want my cuppa in peace for once."  

Sherlock didn't blink.

"Sherlock?"

No movement.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock.  Figures you'd sleep with your eyes open.  I-"

"May I have my tea, please?"

"Oh, so you are awake?  Move it."  John placed his tea on the table.  

"Tea."  Sherlock's voice was nasally and muffled.  "Please."  He held out his hand expectantly, letting the violin fall.

"Oi!"  John caught the violin and handed Sherlock his tea.  "Are you actually sick?"

A grumble.  

"You're the one who refused to use an umbrella just because it was Mycroft's."

Sherlock only sipped at his tea and sniffed.  

John put the violin back in its case and took Sherlock's tea.  "Come now, we're getting you to bed."

"No."

"And why bloody not?"

"Bed's covered in fingers, you wouldn't approve."

"My bed then."

Sherlock sniffed and let himself be dragged up the stairs.

Once tucked in, John handed Sherlock his tea.  "Drink up.  Can't have you bored of a case of pneumonia."

"Do stop with your puns," he said, but drank nonetheless, emptying the cup.

John grinned took the cup.  "Good night, idiot."  He turned off the light and left.  

* * *

  
  
A few hours later, John got a text.

Thank you, John.  -SH


End file.
